


confession

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off <a href="https://twitter.com/ZEEK921">Zeek</a>'s fanart <a href="https://twitter.com/ZEEK921/status/740343615025610753">here</a>.</p><p>Exorcist Jongdae meets a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confession

**Author's Note:**

> [Zeek](https://twitter.com/ZEEK921)'s fanart [here](https://twitter.com/ZEEK921/status/740343615025610753)
> 
>  **warnings:** swearing, mention of knives and blood

-

‘Hm? Are you a demon?’ Jongdae adjusts his cossack, looking down at the figure lying crumpled in front of the altar. ‘In the house of the Lord?’

The figure is in all white - turtleneck and slacks - and curled up, panting heavily.

The church is empty; Jongdae doesn’t know how the person got through the locks on the cathedral doors, nor how the they turned on floodlights that illuminate the crucified Son behind the altar. Had it been dark and Jongdae would’ve left his office for the night without noticing - but the floodlights were bright and obvious.

‘Did someone summon you?’ Jongdae leans back against the altar, pulling up the sleeve of his cossack to expose the rosary looped around his wrist. He takes it off, holds the cross between his fingers: ‘By the power of our Lord, I command thee to speak.’

Finally, the figure heaves out a shuddering breath, turning onto their side to expose their face, looking up at Jongdae with bright red eyes, an open mouth. ‘Not a demon,’ they wheeze out.

‘Is that so?’ Jongdae folds the cross back into his palm, feeling the corners dig into his skin. ‘How did you get inside?’

‘This is a place of protection,’ they say, pushing themselves up on their palms. ‘I’m on the run.’

Jongdae raises a brow, curiousity piqued. ‘This is a church of salvation; speak your sins so you may be absolved, and the Lord will take you unto His flock.’

‘That’s a mouthful,’ snorts the other, leaning their back against the altar, head tipped back and eyes half-cast so their eyes look wine-coloured in the light. ‘Are you in charge here?’

Shrugging, Jongdae looks down the aisle between all the empty pews, can’t help but linger at the sight of the back rows blurring into the darkness, the corners of the cathedral - its statues of saints and its delicate arches and cherub carvings - all swallowed up by the shadows. ‘No, but I deal with… outsiders.’

‘If I confess, will you protect me?’

The cross is solid and heavy in Jongdae’s fist. He smiles, sweet and slow. ‘As my Lord commands.’

‘I confess to murder,’ they say, eyes wide and intent on Jongdae’s face.

Jongdae isn’t surprised but shakes his head. ‘Begin with the proper words.’ He pushes off the altar, stands before the collapsed other. ‘Father, forgive me, for I have sinned.’ Letting loose the rosary again, the cross hangs between them. ‘My last confession was this long ago, and these are my sins.’

The other flicks his gaze between the cross and Jongdae, mouth curling at the corners as if amused. ‘Father, forgive me for I have sinned.’ They lean forward, neck stretched, as if to kiss the cross. ‘My last confession was never and these are my sins.’

Underneath Jongdae’s cossack are things more potent than just a silver cross dangling from a string, and it would only take a quick, sweeping movement for him to reach inside and pull out - pull out what? Was the figure a demon? If so, what kind of demon? Or - worst of all - a mere mortal off the path of God?

‘I was held captive and given more than I could ever imagine,’ they say, mouth moving over the words carefully. ‘And to escape I had to kill, so I did.’ A pause, then they smile, all sharp white teeth. ‘I won’t lie - I probably had the choice not to kill. But I wanted to use my gift. So deliver me, and protect me.’

Jongdae reaches forward, brushing the silver cross over the other’s forehead. They close their eyes, exhale slowly. Not a demon then - at least not a demon that was weak to silver.

‘Tell me your name,’ he says, pulling back.

‘Chen,’ is the reply.

‘One only receives forgiveness from the Lord with appropriate penance.’

Chen tips their head to the side, gaze evaluating. ‘What do I have to do then?’ Their eyes dip, dragging deliberately slow over Jongdae’s cassock. ‘Want me to _service_ you?’

Jongdae sneers at the implication. ‘Show me your gift.’

‘How?’ Chen shows their empty palm. ‘Like this?’ They’re smirking as they turn their hand through the air slowly, before the silence is broken by sharp cracking sounds. Jongdae looks at how Chen curls their fingers slowly, the sounds now joined with blue electric sparks around their skin.

Jongdae pulls his gaze away from the sight of the sparks, wanting to laugh as he sees black veins stretch up Chen’s neck, their red eyes preternaturally bright and illuminated by the electricity. ‘Stop.’

Surprisingly, Chen does so - closing their fist and dropping it back into their lap, the sparks and sounds disappearing instantly. Then they’re coughing - hunched over for a few seconds as an ugly, wet sound comes from them. When Chen looks up, they still look just a bit strung out, with a viscous black liquid seeping from the corner of their mouth, matching the creeping black veins wrapping around their throat.

‘Are you scared?’ Chen asks, not bothering to clean his mouth. Not when they’re smiling, trying to intimidate, to get to Jongdae, make him give.

Jongdae’s seen worse. He’s the last thing from afraid. Quickly, Jongdae grabs onto Chen’s chin, forces the other to tip their head back. Chen is so consumed by their temporary power high they only dazedly follow Jongdae’s gaze, still smiling, more curious than anything else.

‘You’re a man-made demon,’ remarks Jongdae finally, his grip still able to feel the warmth of the other. ‘Like some mutant nightmare.’

Chen hums. ‘You can say monster, I won’t be offended.’

‘Are there others like you?’

‘A few.’

Jongdae considers for a moment. ‘For your sins, you’ll come with me.’

Chen interrupts with a sharp laugh, and Jongdae can feel the muscles of their jaw move under his grip. They laugh loud and open-mouthed, so that the black poison smears over his white teeth. ‘And do _what_ for you? Can’t resist my pretty face?’

‘Shut your mouth,’ replies Jongdae, calm, unwilling to give the other an inch. Chen obeys but still grins wide and unrepentant up at him. ‘You’ll come with me and you’ll kill for me, in the name of the Lord, until I’m satisfied that your actions are enough to absolve you of your sins.’

‘ _Kill_ for you?’ Chen is curious, eager - eyes glittering as they peer upwards. ‘What kind of church is this?’

Jongdae tightens his grip on Chen’s chin. ‘I’m not a priest.’

Chen snorts. ‘You shouldn’t be with the way you look at someone like me.’

The flirtation is empty, but still annoying. Jongdae uses his free hand to reach under his cossack and take out a pocketknife, flicking the blade out. Chen hears the sharp metal, but doesn’t even blink - still staring up at Jongdae like a challenge.

He brings the blade up to his own face, slicing open his bottom lip in a quick movement. The blood is warm on his chin.

‘Your blood’ll get my clothes dirty,’ exhales Chen, eyes eagerly tracking each movement, ignoring the ugly black on their teeth and chin.

‘Then make sure to keep clean,’ replies Jongdae, bringing the blade to Chen’s top lip and pressing, pleased when the injury bleeds red, not black. Still holding the other’s chin, Jongdae angles Chen so their head is tipped back, then leans down.

Chen sucks on Jongdae’s bottom lip immediately, tongue pressing at the blood. In return, Jongdae tastes Chen’s blood - familiar and metallic like his own. There’s a bitterness in Chen’s mouth too - and Jongdae realizes belatedly that it’s that black poison that seems to be killing Chen from the inside out every time they use their power.

That was a good sign. It meant Jongdae would just work Chen over until Chen dropped dead themselves. Enough penance for a pseudo-demon, a man-made monster.

Jongdae pulls back from the kiss first, licking his mouth. ‘A blood pact - so that you don’t escape.’

‘From _you_?’ Chen’s tongue darts out, smearing the blood with the black liquid. ‘Never.’

Letting go of Chen, Jongdae steps back and tucks his blade back under his cossack. ‘You can rest in the office.’

‘What - you won’t even finish what you started?’

Jongdae’s lip curls up. ‘Like I’d fuck you.’

Chen seems taken aback - surprise registering on their face, then softening to consideration as they peer up at Jongdae. ‘Don’t I have to pay penance to the one that absolves me?’

‘You that desperate to suck dick?’ mocks Jongdae, laughter in his throat.

‘No,’ says Chen quietly, eyes half-cast and dark, leaving it at that. The lack of retort is more unsettling than anything Chen could have said, and it annoys Jongdae. He contemplates grabbing Chen himself and hauling him to the office so they can rest on the couch, but Chen isn’t worth the effort. No - someone, _something_ , like Chen would follow. At least they better get used to it now.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to properly selfcest in the future; thank you for reading~


End file.
